


Character Studies - Toshino Kyoko

by forkandgarden_3



Series: Character Studies [1]
Category: YuruYuri
Genre: Character Study, No Plot/Plotless, a whole series of character studies, different animes, just a character study, no nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forkandgarden_3/pseuds/forkandgarden_3
Summary: Toshino Kyoko basic character study [1]there is no plot to any of these





	Character Studies - Toshino Kyoko

**Author's Note:**

> sorry - character studies are all I'm doing for now

 

She seems childish and bratty, but she’s not. Childish, sure, to a degree. But underneath, she’s warm, she’s kind, and she’s insightful. She’s also spontaneous and adventurous. There’s never a dull moment for or with her. She seems to be self-centered at first, but she’s incredibly thoughtful, and when push comes to shove - when someone seems upset, she’s there to help them out.

Maybe certain traits - if they were to stand alone - she would be a handful, maybe even insufferable. But as she is, the whole package of who she is, she’s one of the best characters. She sees things in a slightly different view, like maybe she lives in her own world. At the end of the day, she’s everyone’s friend because of how light she is to be around. 

She’s smart and talented, and works hard for what she’s passionate for [Mirakurun fanfiction]. She’s one of those naturally gifted people, but she doesn’t take it for granted [I mean she does in some aspects] and works hard to become even better. She knows how to have a good time, maybe shirking her responsibilities as a student from time to time, but we never know her to worry about it, because she knows she’ll be able to pull through in the end. 

She’s warm and sensitive. She notices when others are uncomfortable or distressed and will go out of their way to make it better or easier for them, and if they don’t quite know what they want, will just keep them company. She seems to know what to say and when to say it, even if she didn’t mean to. She has trouble asking for help, but that won’t exactly stop her. Showing gratitude and appreciate is second nature when she does so in a joking manner, but her friends know she’s being sincere. When she does it seriously, it’s a bit shocking and heart wrenching. 

She’s the best friend you’ll ever have. No one could ever replace her, and if you’re lucky enough to call her your friend, you know there will never be a bad day you can’t get through, because she’s by your side. 


End file.
